1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to natural language translation. More specifically, the present invention relates to translating documents based on content.
2. Related Art
Machine translation involves use of computer systems to translate text or speech from one natural language to another. Using corpus techniques, more complex translations can be achieved relative to simple word substitution approaches. Parallel corpora or other training datasets may be used to train, or effectively ‘teach,’ a machine translation engine to translate between two languages, thus allowing for better handling of differences in linguistic typology, phrase recognition, translation of idioms, and isolation of anomalies.